A Whiff of Amortentia
by khaleesiofthenorth
Summary: Draco finds himself flustered as he sits in Potions class and recalls his encounter with Hermione Granger the previous night.
1. Chapter 1

**This AU kind of just came to me when i made my Dramione gifset on tumblr. Enjoy!**

Draco watched as Granger's arm shot out like a bullet, excited to answer Professor Slughorn's question. He snorted, and noted that no one else had even attempted to answer any thing. Granger was Granger after all. A flash of pain spiked through his head, _"Blasted firewhiskey."_ he thought, as he rubbed his temples. He had been able to smuggle some into the castle and almost drank the lot of it the previous night. Times were troubling and stress was not something Draco was accustomed to.

He glanced up at Granger, who was still answering Slughorn… she hadn't looked at him since last night, and it was… _unsettling_. Was she ignoring him? Was she pretending that nothing had happened? Was she upset? Angry? Satiated? Draco grew more and more frustrated with each question. DAMMIT. What was this girl thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco made his way up to the castle, bottle in hand. He thought he'd drown his worries in firewhiskey this evening, and he knew the liqueur was doing its job when he began to smile for no apparent reason. He randomly began to hum the chorus to Do the Hippogriff when someone bumped into him, sending him crashing to the floor. "Bloody he-" He looked up and paused. It was Granger. He sneered and got back onto his feet. "Well well… off on a midnight stroll are we? You surprise me Granger, I would've thought you cared more about school rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked him over. He was flushed, his hair disarrayed as if he'd been standing in front of a giant fan, and his eyes were blood shot. She looked down at the bottle near his feet… he had been drinking. God, she didn't talk to Malfoy when he was sober, and she definitely didn't want to talk to him whilst he was drunk.

She began walking away when she heard him snatch the bottle off the ground and jog towards her. "Leave me alone Malfoy," she said in a pained voice.

"Hey! Don't walk away when i'm talking to you Granger!" He yelled, his eyes narrowing. How dare she, the filthy mudblood…

Hermione continued to walk away when suddenly she was pulled backwards. The next thing she knew Malfoy had her pinned up against a tree. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to shove him off but he was strong, and he held still. He was a whole head taller than her and she hated it.

"I said, don't walk away when i'm talking to you." He said again, his voice calm yet angry. He looked down at her and noticed that she was glowering at him, you could literally see the fury rolling off of her. He smirked lightly. She had always been infuriating, Granger.

" . . .NOW." She yelled into his face. He didn't even blink and continued to smirk down at her. Asshole. She stared right back at him, not knowing what to expect.

Draco hadn't noticed the gold and amber flecks in Hermi- Granger's hazel eyes before. Well at the moment they had turned into a sort of molten gold in her fury. Her cheeks were flushed, her breaths coming out in puffs of anger. She was glorious. He stared at her in awe when suddenly her tongue poked out and she wet her lips lightly. Dear god…

Hermione stared up at Draco not knowing what was going through his head. God did he have to smell good? Hermione was clutching his shoulders and noticed his leather jacket, she'd never seen him wear it before… she looked back at him and all of the sudden his face was much too close. Their lips millimetres apart… she looked into his eyes and didn't see the cold demeaning look she often saw during school, but a look of awe. His eyes, usually a winter grey were sparkling at her and she gasped a little. "Malfoy what are you-" His lips came crushing down on hers cutting her off, in a kiss that took her breath away.

Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him closer. There was no thought, it was pure, lustful, instinct. His hands made their way down to her waist, he pulled her closer, wanting to feel as much of her as possible in that moment.

He kissed her expertly, coaxing her mouth open. She felt his hands whisper across her abdomen and moaned against him. She wondered how many girls he had kissed this way, and the thought made her bite down hard on his bottom lip. He groaned appreciatively and one of his hands went to her bottom as he tangled the other in her hair. "My my, where have you been hiding this?" He smiled as he cupped her ass, all the while trailing kisses down her throat.

Hermione moaned in response and pulled his mouth back to hers. He was infuriating and she knew just how to take it out on him. She shoved her hands underneath his shirt and was surprised to feel a hard toned body. She ran her nails down his chest and felt him shudder in response. She smiled.

What was she doing? She was running her nails down his chest when he took charge of the situation and ripped off his jacket and shirt. He stared at her, not knowing whether she was going to take off or not, when she shrugged off her sweater and stood before him in a sky blue bra and black tights. She was stunning, and it made him so hard.

He pulled her towards him and she inched up towards his mouth. He ran his hands down her rib cage and placed them on her waist. She began unbuttoning his jeans when she felt him break away from the kiss. He was staring down at her waist, mouth hanging open slightly. "What?" she looked back at her face and whispered, "God, Granger… you have back dimples." He held out for all of two seconds before he scooped her up and held her captive for his crushing kiss.

It was like drowning, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her thick brown hair falling over his face. Draco swallowed her shocked moan as he absorbed her taste. She melted against him, her body molding to his as she clawed at his chest, fighting to get closer. "Are you sure Granger? There's no going back if we do this."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes languid and soft. Then she reached down and captured his length in a firm grip. All thought fled his mind then and he pushed her against the tree. With one hand, Hermione snapped the back of her bra off and dropped it on the floor. Her tights, which were half way down her legs, thanks to Draco, soon followed.

Draco shucked his jeans and briefs blindly. The longer he looked at Hermione waiting up pushed up against the tree, the faster he moved. He pulled her close and skimmed his hands over her breasts, enjoying the way her breath hitched when he continued down to the skin of her belly.

"Don't tease me, Draco" Hermione whimpered. He looked at her in shock. It was the first time she had ever said his name and he wanted to hear her say it again. He wanted to hear her scream it for all the world to hear.

He brushed his knuckles over the small patch of curls, satisfied when she let out a hoarse cry. He repeated the motion, bumping against the small knot of sensitive nerves at the top. Her legs opened wider as she shuddered.

He leaned down and licked her. She moaned and arched upward, her body stretching in one long, sinuous line. "Oh my god, Draco." Her fingers curled up against the tree as she tried to hold steady. He pressed her thighs up as he licked into her repeatedly, his tongue searching out her unique flavour. She moaned and trembled in his grip. He nipped at her gently and smiled in triumph when she cried out and shuddered beneath his mouth.

He reached over to his jeans and stuffed his hand into the back pocket. His hand grazed a foil packet and grabbed it out, ripping it open. The urge to get inside her, to press her legs up and take her, roared through his blood. A primal call he couldnt ignore.

He rested his damp forehead against hers and looked down into her eyes. He swallowed her gasps of pleasure as he sipped at her mouth, his gaze on hers the entire time.

"Draco… Draco…" Her voice broke as he surged inside her in a sudden hard thrust. She was so tight he could barely move. Her eyes drifted closed.

"Look at me. Look at me as I take you."

Her eyes widened at his command. It was such a rush, feeling her tremble as he worked himself deeper and deeper. Every fantasy he'd ever had about any girl paled in comparison to this reality. He was here, with Hermione, her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders.

It was amazingly erotic to watch her breasts bounce in time with his strokes. He held one in the palm of his hand and rolled the tip between his fingers.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed. Her eyes fluttered shut as she came and she clamped down so hard Draco shuddered at the force of her pleasure. She sobbed as he continued to move within her clutching her tight against his chest as the world shattered around him. He slumped against her for a moment, before be gathered the strength to pull out. They both slumped down trying to catch their breath.

Draco rested his head on the tree trunk and closed his eyes… that was amazing.

*snap snap*

Draco woke with a start and saw a squirrel not 200m away from him. He looked over to where Hermione had been sitting… she was nowhere to be found, nor were her clothes. He looked up and saw that the sun was coming up. He'd fallen asleep, damn.


	3. Chapter 3

He had pulled his clothes on and made his way up to the castle, his mind racing. He'd just fucked Hermione Granger. And she had left before he could catch his breath and say anything to her. He stared at her as she smiled at Professor Slughorn. Her lips were slightly swollen and the fact that only he knew who and what had caused that, almost made him hard again.

_"And this… this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell, leather… expensive cologne and.. and… firewhiskey."_

His jaw dropped as he realized what she was smelling. Hermione's eyes darted to Malfoy and he knew at that moment that they both were thinking of what had happened between them a few hours before. Hermione flushed as she met his gaze and Malfoy wanted to grab her and take her right then and there. But he was patient. And patience always deserved a reward.

* * *

Sorry for the long breaks between updates... I've been super busy and I haven't been able to write as much as I want to.

I promise to write a longer chapter this weekend for sure.

Thanks!


End file.
